


[Podfic] Sacrifice

by kalakirya



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Episode: c01e083 The Deceiver's Stand, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: podfic of halwen's storyKima is many things. She is not an optimist. She does not think that they will leave this island alive.





	[Podfic] Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287049) by [halwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halwen/pseuds/halwen). 



**Title:** Sacrifice

**Rating:** general audiences

**Content Notes:** none

**Length:** 0:07:29

[ download as an mp3](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/sacrifice%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20halwen.mp3) (many thanks to paraka <3)


End file.
